


Something's Different (Between You and Me)

by CabbageOriley



Series: A Growing Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mpreg, Near Death Experience, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbageOriley/pseuds/CabbageOriley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles did not agree to this when he accepted the bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf or its characters. I only own my ideas. I usually don't care for mpreg, but this story got stuck in my head, so I wrote it.
> 
> Only my second fanfic ever, so, I hope you like it!

            “Stop!” Stiles yells as Derek walks away from the blue Jeep.  He turns around.  “I save your butt, yet again, and I don’t even get a thank you?”

            “You’ve never expected a thank you before.”

            “True.  You’re right, but I expect one now.  You owe me more than a ‘thank you’ actually.”

            Derek can’t help but let a little sorrow show in his eyes.  Over the past two years he had let himself trust Stiles.  He thought he was different than everyone else in his life.  But, now he realizes he was wrong.  He’d been fooled again.  Everybody always wants something.

            “What do I owe…,” Derek is cut off by the force of Stiles’ lips connecting with his own.  His eyes are wide with shock… when he opens them.

            Stiles backs up.  “Now we’re even.”  He gulps as he sees Derek’s eyes begin to glow.  “Dude, Derek…,” Stiles continues his slow backward retreat to his Jeep.  “I’m, I’m sorry.  I don’t, I shoulda…”  Derek slowly stalks toward him until he has Stiles pinned to the Jeep.  “Aww, crap.  Derek, please don’t kill me.  I thought…”

            This time it’s Stiles who gets cut off.  Derek kisses him in a way that’s both forceful and gentle.  They stay locked together until they hear a set of gasps.  Panting, they both turn to look and see Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson starring at them in shock.  Stiles can’t control the pounding in his chest.

            “Hey guys.”  Stiles can tell his voice is high and squeaky.

            “Um…” The alpha red in his eyes slowly drains down into his cheeks.  He wants to run, but Stiles is holding his hand.  He can hear his heart pounding and knows he can’t leave him.

            Jackson, of all people, is the first to say anything.  “It’s about time.”

            “Excuse me?” Derek and Stiles say in unison.

            “You guys have totally had goo-goo eyes for each other since day one,” says Lydia.  “You just now figured that out for yourselves?”

            “I’m not the dumbest one for once in my life!” Scott shouts.  Allison tries to calm him down.

            Derek can feel his insides twist. He must squeeze Stiles’ hand a little too tight because he can hear the yelp.

            Stiles looks at Derek and can see that he’s now as white as a ghost.  “What’s wrong?”

            “Can you guys give us a second?” Derek weakly growls, but everyone obeys anyway.  When they’re alone, Stiles speaks up.

            “It’s okay.  I can tell you don’t feel the same…”

            “I kissed you back, remember?”

            “Then what’s wrong?”  Stiles’ eyes glitter in the light pale gleam of the streetlight.

            _You just became my mate_ , Derek wants to yell with joy, but that’s just something he won’t allow himself to do; partially because he hasn’t been joyous since his family was massacred and partially because he doesn’t want to scare Stiles off.  “Nothing’s wrong,” Derek smiles.

            “Ok, now I know something’s wrong!”

            “No, I just… I finally gave in and… and it feels right.”

            A smile creeps onto Stiles’ face.  It’s almost maniacal.

            “What?” Derek furrows his brows.

            “Mr. Grinch is FEELING!” Stiles smiles the biggest smile ever in the history of smiles and begins to laugh.

            “Shut up.”

            “Make me.”

            Derek leans in and literally takes Stiles’ breath away.  He pretends he doesn’t hear the others peek around the corner.


	2. Say that you love me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Stiles is as emotionally constipated as Derek is.

            It’s been four months since the night of the final battle: the night Stiles and Derek first kissed.  They’ve been basically inseparable, especially now, since graduation has come and gone.  It’s the middle of June and Derek and Stiles are staring at the ceiling of Derek’s bedroom.  Stiles announces “I think I love you” and gets a response he definitely wasn’t expecting.

            “Think?” Derek growls and leaps out of the bed.

            “Hey, what’s the problem?  I just said that I loved you.”  Stiles is hurt and confused.

            “You ‘think’,” Derek forces out through clenched fangs.

            “Yeah, I _think_.  But I’m really not sure after the way you’re acting now!”  Stiles is really starting to get mad.  “You’re being a jerk.  I thought you’d be happy.”

            Derek lets his eyes glow bright and allows a furious growl to escape his throat.  He nearly rips the door off its hinges as he swings it open.  He charges out and leaps down the newly renovated staircase.  He storms through the kitchen and growls a warning before anyone can ask him what’s wrong.  He stalks out the kitchen door and leaves his pack wondering what on earth happened.

            Stiles trips down the stairs while trying to pull his pants on.  There’s a look of confused shock on his face.

            “What did you say to him?” Scott asks with wide eyes.

            “Really, you’re taking his side?” Stiles questions.  He runs his hands over his head.  “I didn’t say anything.  All I…” Stiles trails off as his hurt feelings rise back up.  Why would Derek act that way?

            “What is it?” Lydia asks.

            “I said I thought I was in love with him.”

            “You ‘thought’?” Scott stutters out.

            “Yes, thought, think… What’s the problem with that word?  That’s what he said.”

            “Dude, you seriously shoved your foot in your mouth.” Scott says, shaking his head.

            Stiles stares at him, not understanding anything and wishing he hadn’t even woken up this morning.

            “Like, you literally shoved your foot in your mouth, swallowed it, cr…”

            Allison elbows Scott in the ribs.

            “What is going on?!” Stiles is utterly confused.

            Jackson is the one to answer.  “Stilinksi, you’re Derek’s mate.  You basically just broke his heart because he already loves you with every ounce of his being.”

            Everyone stares at him incredulously.

            “What?” he hisses.

            “I’m his mate?  Is that why…”  As if in a trance, Stiles walks through the kitchen, out the door, and into the woods behind the house.

            He finds Derek sitting on a log.  He’s shaking with utter rage.  Stiles reaches out to him and doesn’t even flinch when Derek jerks his face around to growl at him.  He sits down and holds Derek’s face in his hands.

            “Really poor choice of words back there.”  Stiles swallows and sighs as Derek’s features refuse to change.  He pulls him in for a kiss.  “I totally love you.”

            “They told you,” Derek huffs.

            “About the whole mate thing?  Yeah.”

            “I wanted you to choose me completely because _you_ wanted to be with me.  _Not_ because you knew I was mated to you.”

            “I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you long before now.  You do realize I was the one who kissed you first.”

            “When?”

            “Four months ago.”

            Derek whines at Stiles’ snarky humor.  “When did you know?”

            “When me and Scott saw you in the woods.  When you saved me from Peter.  When I held you up in the pool for two hours.  When you stopped Jackson from ripping my dad apart.  When I dented your Camaro and you didn’t rip my throat out with your teeth.  When you didn’t laugh when I told you my first name.  When I broke my ankle and you took me to the hospital because even though I was unconscious, I know it was you.  When we first kissed and you wanted to bolt, but you stayed.  Every time is the first time I know I love you, want to be with you because…  I’ve always known yet never known all at the same time, because I’m an idiot and can’t sort out my feelings.  I’m basically as emotionally constipated as you are, Mr. Sourwolf.  And if you don’t believe me, or just can’t understand what I’m trying to say, because, believe me, I’ve confused myself, too, just listen to my heart because you can hear that I’m telling the truth.”  Stiles gasps air, sweet sweet air, into his burning lungs.  As oxygen rushes back to his brain, he realizes Derek looks human again.

            Derek pulls him in and kisses him passionately.  They stay there in the woods all day long.  It isn’t until the stars are out that they come back to the house, drenched with each other’s sweat and coated in dirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying this... I appreciate feedback and suggestions.


	3. The bite that bites back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't always go as planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I forgot to say that all my works are completely unbetad. If you find any mistakes or grammatical errors, PLEASE let me know. I'm obsessed with making my writing perfect, so please let me know if I've made a mistake.

            Stiles tries to hide his fear when he finds out that the alpha can’t mate a human.  What kind of rule is that?  A human can be pack but not mate?  Derek doesn’t want to do anything that Stiles isn’t comfortable with, but Stiles can feel Derek’s heart breaking every single day that Stiles stalls in answering him.

            Stiles has refused the bite in the past.  He’s never let himself want the bite, but now he wants Derek more than anything.  He asked Derek what would happen if they broke the rule.

            There was no laugh when he asked if the werewolf police would come, so he dropped it.

            He’s been stalling for four days now; getting his nerves up to say that one word; “Yes.”

            The word suddenly slips out of his mouth one night.  Derek, Scott, Lydia, Jackson, the whole pack turns to look at him.

            “Just do it before I change my mind.”  Stiles swallows hard.

            “No.”

            “What?!  Derek, come on.  I’m ready, I swear.”

            “You don’t really want the bite.”

            “But I want you, so it’s kinda the same thing; can’t have one without the other.”

            “I have to keep my fangs in until the connection’s complete.  They’ll hold you down.”

            “Just do it.”  Stiles plops down on the floor and sprawls out.  “Bite me.”

            “Scott and Lydia, take his arms.  Jackson and Allison, take his legs.”

            Derek kisses him before he pulls his shirt up just enough to expose his side.  He lets his wolf take over and clamps down on the pale flesh.  Stiles yells out against his will.  He groans and whimpers as the fangs continue to tear at him.

            After what seems like hours, but is probably only a few minutes, Derek releases.

            Stiles takes a shaky breath.  “See, that wasn’t so bad.”  Everyone sees through his lie, but they don’t say anything.  Derek picks him up and carries him to their bed.  He whimpers with every step Derek takes, which breaks Derek’s heart, but it had to be done.

            By morning, he has only gotten worse.  He has a fever and he’s shaking uncontrollably.  Everyone has crowded into the room.  Any other time Derek would tell them to get out, but not today.  Derek feels better with them there.

            By nine thirty, his breathing is severely labored.  He’s wheezing extremely hard.  Even Jackson looks panicked.  Stiles starts to try to move around, but he isn’t aware of anything going on around him.  He begins to cough, and the all too familiar black blood comes from his mouth.

            Derek, barely audible, begins to speak.  “Call his dad.”

            Scott won’t accept that his best friend is rejecting the bite.  “Derek…”

            “Call his father!”


	4. Papa can you hear me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I won't let him die"

            “Where is he?” Mr. Stilinski is calm; the kind of calm that comes from knowing what is inevitably coming.

            “Mr.…,” Derek starts.

            “Just… where is Stiles?”

            Derek lowers his head in submission.  Mr. Stilinski follows Derek upstairs and everyone else follows him.  Once in the room, the sheriff sits down and leans over his son.

            “Stiles.”

            Stiles moans.  Mr. Stilinski wipes the sweat off of his baby boy’s head.

            When he speaks, his voice is hoarse and scratchy.  “Dad?”  He tries to raise his head, but lets it fall back down.  “What are you doing here?”

            “I’m here to see you.”

            “Is something wrong?”  No one can speak after that question.  “Did you hear me?  Is something wrong?”  He opens his eyes.  Derek is close to him.

            “I messed up.” Derek forces out.  Stiles looks at him and coughs.  “I gave you the bite,” Derek croaks out.

            “I’m rejecting it?  That’s it…”

            “You’re gonna be fine,” Lydia whimpers.

            “But…that’s not… How?”

            Scott tries to comfort his friend.  “You need to rest.”

            After a few minutes, Stiles is unresponsive again.  He starts to cough.  Black blood is everywhere.

            “What is that?” questions a horrified Mr. Stilinski.

            “It’s his body trying to heal itself.”  Derek flashes back to the first time Stiles saved his life.  He crawls onto the bed and kneels with his mate between his knees.  He puts his hands on Stiles’ shoulders.

            “Stiles.  You’re strong.  You always have been.”  Stiles isn’t moving.  He isn’t breathing.  “Don’t you dare leave me.  Don’t you dare leave your DAD.  You’re all we have left.”  As Derek kisses Stiles’ forehead, his heart stops.  “No.  Come on.  Don’t.  No, Stiles.”


	5. Come back to me

            Derek starts CPR.  “Come on.”

            “Derek, stop.”  The sheriff doesn’t want any more damage to his son’s body.

            “I’m not losing him.  COME ON!” he growls.  “COME ON!”  He pushes on Stiles’ chest one last time.  Scott and Jackson pull him off.  Everyone is too distraught to realize the slight heartbeat.  They do hear, though, the ribs cracking back into place.  Stiles moans, and it’s the best sound any of them have ever heard in their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, 79 words is a little short for a chapter, so, sorry...


	6. Slow going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's your wolf." Derek puts a hand on his cheek.  
> "How do I tell it to get its claws out of my stomach?"

            Stiles stays in bed for the rest of the day.  Everyone takes turns watching over him.  He’s tired, but he’s alive.  The bite has healed along with his ribs.

            Isaac walks out of the room and leans over the banister.  “Derek, he wants you.”

            Derek bounds up the stairs and into the room.  He sees Stiles laying in the fetal position on the bed.

            “What’s wrong?”  Derek reaches out to him.

            “There’s something moving inside me,” Stiles forces out.  He’s sweating and clearly in pain.

            “It’s your wolf.”  Derek puts a hand on his cheek.

            “How do I tell it to get its claws out of my stomach?”

            “Your bite has already healed.  You’ll be fine soon.”

            “Scott was fine until the first full moon.”

            “But, for some reason your body tried to fight it off at first.  It weakened you, but now you’re accepting it.”

            “Good.”  Stiles reaches out to him, and Derek lays down on the bed.

            “I thought I was going to lose you.  I could feel you slipping away and there was nothing I could do.”

            “Face it Hale, you’re stuck with me.”  Stiles shakily forces himself into a sitting position.  “Can we go downstairs?”

            “You need to rest.  Your heart stopped this morning.”

            “But I feel better.  Not one hundred percent, but…” Stiles breathes in deeply.  “My dad’s still here?”

            “You smell him.”

            “Yeah, it’s… it’s weird.  I don’t really know what it smells like, but I know it’s him.”

            “You’ll only get better at it.”

            “Can we go down, now?”

            “You’re basically an alpha now.  You’re second in command.  Everyone will treat you a little different.”

            “I know, I know.  You filled me in before.”

            “Can you get up?”

            “I still feel kinda woozy.”  Derek scoops his mate up in his arms and carries him downstairs.  Scott is the first to jump up.

            “Is he okay?!”  Scott’s heart is racing.

            “I’m fine.”  The pack relinquishes the couch to their new member.  Mr. Stilinski stares into his son’s eyes for a moment before giving him a famous Stilinksi hug.

            “Sorry I scared you.”

            “What happened?!” demands his father.

            “I gave him the bite, like I told you on the phone.  For some reason his body didn’t respond well.  But now, it’s taking.  He’ll be fine.”

            Stiles ends up falling asleep on the couch with his whole pack surrounding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos, guys!


	7. Stop looking at me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does Stiles' wolf have to be so difficult?

            “Guys,” Stiles interrupts the staring contest between the whole pack and himself, “stop looking at me like I’m going to keel over at any minute.  And, Dad, go home.  You’ve been here for two whole days now.”

            “Your boyfriend turned you into a werewolf and you died, Stiles.  Not almost died, you **_died_** , son.”

            “But he saved me, and I’m fine now.  Dad, you’re… you’re not gonna lose me.”

            After a great deal of coaxing, the sheriff finally leaves.  Stiles goes into the kitchen to start fixing supper.  When the pain hits him, he doubles over.  The whole pack runs to him.  Derek gets there first.

            “What’s wrong?!” Derek whines.

            “My stomach.”  Derek eases him to the floor.  “What does it feel like to turn?”

            “It’s not a full moon,” Scott states.

            “Tell my wolf that,” Stiles moans through clenched teeth.  Everyone can see his nails growing and his chocolate brown eyes glowing.

            “Derek, why’s he changing?” Jackson asks.

            “The pain in his stomach probably triggered it.

            “But, when I first turned and got shot by the hunters, pain changed me back.”  Scott is logical for once in his life.

            “I don’t know!  Just, just let me think.”

            Stiles’ claws retract as suddenly as they formed.  He collapses into Derek’s arms and whimpers.  Lydia reaches out to him and he opens his eyes.

            “Are you okay?” Lydia asks lovingly.

            “I’m fine.”  He rises up.  “What the heck was that, Derek?”  When he looks at him, he notices the strange expression on Derek’s face.  “Derek?  Wha…”  Stiles cuts off as Derek’s eyes begin to glow red.  His own eyes begin to smolder as well, like mahogany catching fire.

            “Guys, I think we should go,” Jackson cautions.

            “Why?” Allison questions.

            “I think that was the second to last part of the bonding process.”

            “Second to last?” Lydia asks just before Derek and Stiles attack each other’s faces.  The rest of the pack jumps up and runs from the house.  They can hear dishes breaking and holes being formed in the new drywall.

            Scott is the first to speak.  “What about dinner?”


	8. Picking up the pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of becoming mates...

            It is midnight when everyone walks into the house.  There are holes in most of the walls, shattered dishes and mirrors, and the stairwell is basically demolished.

            “Oh my gosh,” Scott looks around with wide eyes.  Derek and Stiles come in from the kitchen.

            “Sorry it was so loud.”  Stiles says sheepishly yet happily.

            “Yeah it was loud!” growls Jackson.

            “And it was awesome!” Derek announces uncharacteristically happy.  The mates turn to look at each other.

            The pack sleeps at Jackson’s house that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. :( Keep reading and commenting!!!!


	9. Pack Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Call me 'pack mom' again and I'll punch you in the face.  
> [Interrupted sexy times :( ]

            They rub their bare chests up against each other.  Stiles weaves his fingers into Derek’s hair as they kiss.  A huge crash of thunder shakes the whole house.  Stiles pushes Derek’s head away from his.  He turns his head to the side and listens.

            “Leave him.”  Derek tries to kiss him again, but Stiles pushes harder.

            “He’s whimpering.  It’s…”

            “It’s pathetic.”

            Stiles’ eyes instantly flash.  The glowing brown has the tiniest hint of alpha red to it.  Before the growl leaves his lips, his mate is getting off of him.

            “Good boy,” Stiles mocks as he pulls a shirt on.

            “When did you become pack mom?” Derek smiles.

            “Wipe that smile off your face before I rip it off… with my teeth.  Yeah, rip your smile off with my teeth.  I can do that now, you know.”

            “Oh, I know.”  Derek smiles and moves over to block the door.

            “Move, Derek.”  Stiles tries to glare at him.  “I’m not pack mom.”

            “No, of course you’re not.”  Derek is almost giggling now, which is ridiculous because Derek never giggles.

            “When did I become pack mom?!” Stiles shouts with eyes as wide as saucers.

            “I was joking!”  Another rumble of thunder shakes the house.  Derek rolls his eyes and lets Stiles leave their den.

            Stiles goes down and calmly sits on the couch next to Isaac.  He tries not to make it obvious that he’s there to comfort him, and Isaac tries not to make it obvious that he inches closer to him.  Stiles can hear the beta’s heart pounding.  He tries to think of something to get Isaac’s mind off the storm.

            “Wanna make a pizza?” Stiles asks excitedly.  Isaac looks back at him with eager eyes.  Derek, who is creeping around the corner, can’t help but smile.  It’s been a long time coming, but he has a pack again.  He has a family.

            There must be a distinct smell that the oven gives off when it’s preheating, because it takes a little under three minutes for the whole pack to gather in the kitchen.  Everyone’s smiling.  Derek wraps his arms around Stiles and pulls him closer.  He nuzzles into Stiles’ neck.  Derek’s not the same old sour wolf he was when all of this began; everyone can tell.  It’s great to see him happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: If any of ya'll don't like mpreg, I suggest you stop reading now... (but please don't stop reading! I love all my readers! You've gotten this far, don't stop now!)


	10. In sickness and in health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Stiles by any other name would smell... smelly.

Stiles has been officially mated to Derek for five months now.  The morning sun shines through the window and straight into Stiles’ closed eyes.  He wriggles around beneath Derek’s arm so they are chest to chest and the sun is no longer burning holes into his face.  Derek starts to pull him closer but then stops.  He pushes him away so he can look him over.  Stiles grabs at his lover’s shoulders, wanting to pull him back so the cool morning air doesn’t hit him.

            “You smell different,” Derek says as he furrows his brows.

            “So?” Stiles murmurs, burrowing into Derek’s warm arms.

            “So, you smell different.”  Derek breathes him in deeply, trying to identify the scent.

            “Fine, I’ll take a shower,” Stiles says but still doesn’t try to move.

            “It’s not a smell on you.  It is you.”

            “Whatever, it’s barely dawn.  Go back to sleep.”  Stiles tries to stay close to his mate, but Derek pulls away.  Stiles huffs and sits up in bed.  “Do I smell that bad?  So foul you don’t even want to touch me?”

            “No, it’s… a person’s scent doesn’t change unless…”

            “Unless they’re sick.”  Stiles’ heart speeds up ever so slightly.  “Smell me.  Am I sick?”

            “No.  I don’t know what it is, but it’s nothing wrong.  I just don’t know why it’s different.”

            “Well, since I’m awake, I might as well start breakfast.”  He gets up from the bed.

            “Don’t fix a huge feast like you usually do.  It’s just me and you today.”

            “And just me tomorrow.”  Stiles whines.

            “Don’t remind me.”

            Stiles jumps back onto the bed.  “Can’t you skip it?”

            “You know I can’t.  I gotta keep my job.”

            “Who ever heard of a mechanic’s convention?”

            “I know it sounds ridiculous, but Charlie needs me to go in his place.  Let’s just enjoy today.”


	11. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's him; the one who was smelling me!"
> 
> Derek, stop being a creeper, seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!!

            It takes from six a.m. to 10 a.m. for Derek to drive to the convention.  He sits through the first two hours.  The only way he stays awake is by continually texting pictures of all the old men’s receding hairlines to Stiles.  He only gets in trouble once.  He didn’t mean to laugh out loud, but Stiles is just too funny.  He smiles and nods and soon goes back to his commentary with Stiles.

            He heads to a small store down the street during the short lunch break.  He’s looking through the souvenirs when he smells something familiar.  He closes his eyes and breathes in deeply.

            “What is that?” he questions.  He continues to breathe in and lets his nose lead him to the source.  He rounds the aisle and knows he has found it.  He opens his eyes and sees a wide eyed woman staring right back at him.  He jerks back.  In shock, the woman slowly backs up and begins to scurry away.  Derek drops the keychain he’s holding and darts out of the door.  He can faintly hear the woman exclaiming “that’s him; the one who was smelling me!”

            When he gets to his car he immediately calls Stiles.  No answer.  He texts him repeatedly.

            Thirty minutes later Derek is half way home.  It takes him a while to realize his phone is buzzing.  He has been in a daze.  He pulls over and picks his phone up.

            -Derek pick up

            -What’s going on

            -You called me and then texted me 15 times

            -Just answer your phone

            -What book?

            -Your texts make no sense

            -Is it like the code book or something

            -Are you in trouble?

            -I’d be able to feel if you were in trouble, right?

            -Derek you’re scaring me

 

            Derek feels like he can hardly breathe.  How can this be happening?  He sends a text.

            -I’m fine.  Home soon.

            He pulls back onto the highway and doesn’t check his phone again.

 

            -What do you mean?

            -You shouldn’t be back until 7

            -It’s not even 1

            -Derek pick up your phone

            -I found the book

            -What do pups have to do with anything?

            -Answer your phone!


	12. Don't touch me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Didn't you read that before you turned me?!"

            It’s 1:01.  Stiles can feel Derek getting close and is on the porch when Derek pulls up.  Derek can smell that all too familiar smell, even though it’s covered by Stiles’ worry.

            “What’s going on?!”  Stiles is clearly upset.  Derek meets him on the porch.  He’s breathing heavily.  Hyperventilating even.

            “You’re…” Derek bites his lip and tries to breathe.

            “I’m what?”

            “You’re pregnant.”

            Stiles looks at him with a worried expression.  “How hard did you hit your head?”

            “I didn’t hit my head.  Stiles, your scent.”  Derek runs up to the library and flips through the book Stiles had dug out.  Stiles reads over Derek’s shoulder.  It’s talking about alpha males and alpha females, welpes and pups.  Then he sees it.  It starts talking about sex, gender, and shapeshifting.  There’s some really disturbing sketches.

            “I’m a dude, Derek.”  Stiles backs away.  “Dudes don’t get pregnant.”

            “You just read it.”  Derek gets up and reaches out to him.  Stiles moves away.

            “Didn’t you read that before you turned me?!”

            “I didn’t think to read it.  It’s a book about werewolf mothers.  I didn’t expect it to apply!”

            Stiles flaps his hands in panic.  “So, when you turned me, all that pain and…”

            Derek has a pained look in his eyes.  He didn’t mean to do this to Stiles.

            “Oh my gosh, Derek!”  Stiles storms down the stairs.  Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson barge through the front door.  They’ve been able to sense the emotions of their pack mates and have come back as fast as they possibly could.

            “What’s wrong?” Scott shouts.  Stiles brushes past them to the door.  “What’s that smell?”

            Stiles points his finger at him.  “Don’t start.”

            Derek runs to him and grabs his left arm.  Stiles whirls around and scratches his claws across Derek’s face.

            “Woah,” Jackson verbalizes everyone’s thought.  They all back away, ready for their alpha to go berserk.  Derek clenches his jaw shut and breathes in rapidly.  Small growls rumble in his throat.  His wolf is furious.  He clenches his fists until the urge to maim and kill everyone in a fifty mile radius subsides.  Blood rolls down his face and he wipes it away with the back of his hand.

            “Why isn’t your face healing?” Scott cautiously asks.

            “He’s an alpha, too.  It’ll take a little time.”

            Stiles is on the verge of a panic attack.  “Turn me back,” he croaks out.

            “If there was a way, don’t you think Scott would have already found it?”

            “Maybe there is a way and you just haven’t read about it yet.”  Stiles shrugs his shoulders and slams the door behind him.  Derek whimpers like a whipped puppy.  If it wasn’t so shocking, it would be heartbreaking.

            Allison takes Derek by the hand and leads him to the bathroom.  She pulls out the first aid kid.

            “It will heal,” Derek states without looking at her.

            “Just let me see.”  She kneels in front of him as he sits on the edge of the tub.


	13. Howling for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one sees Stiles for three days.

            No one sees Stiles for three days.  Everyone is out looking for him.  They check at the Stilinski house.  They look through the woods.  They check at Dr. Deaton’s office, but all he tells them is a strange, cryptic message.

            Derek hasn’t eaten since the day before he left.  He’s weak and lies around the house with far off eyes.  Tonight’s the full moon.

            “Stiles pick up your phone.  Tonight’s the full moon, you realize that, right?”  Scott glances at Derek and walks into the other room as if the wall will block the sound of his voice.  “Come home, buddy.  Derek’s grieving himself to death.  He misses his mate.”

            Scott goes back into the living room.  Jackson’s trying to get Derek to eat something.  The whole pack is gloomy and worried.

            That night, they wolf out together, but they stay inside with their alpha.  Derek still hasn’t moved from his spot on the couch.  The hours pass slowly and the moon begins to lose its power.

            It’s near dawn when they all hear the soft click of the door.  Stiles bends down in front of Derek’s face.  It takes a moment for Derek’s eyes to focus.

            “You’re back?” Derek scratches out.

            “Yeah, I’m back.”  Stiles takes Derek’s hand and Derek closes his eyes.  No one talks for a while.  Stiles rubs Derek’s cheek with his free hand.

            “Derek, you gotta eat.”  Derek looks at him but doesn’t respond.  “Guys, can you give us a minute?”

            The pack leaves.  Stiles helps Derek sit up.  This is the weakest he’s seen him since Kate shot him.

            “You’re scaring me, Derek.”  Stiles looks at him with worry creased into his features.

            “I’m sorry, I should have…” Derek cries.

            “No, I’m sorry.  I freaked out.  Though, who wouldn’t?  I needed time to think.  I didn’t think you’d starve yourself half to death.”  Stiles lets a tear fall down his cheek.

            “You left me.  I lost you like I lose everybody.”

            Stiles whines.  He never meant to hurt Derek this badly.  “You didn’t lose me.  You’re stuck with me.  We’re in this together.  Yeah, I’m scared and really confused, but I love you.”

            “I love you, too.”  Derek leans over, but Stiles puts a hand over his mate’s mouth.

            “Eat first.”  Stiles steadies him as he stands up and helps him into the kitchen.  When the pack sees them coming, Boyd and Isaac hurry over and get around Derek to help him walk.

            “I coulda done it,” Stiles says.

            “But,” Scott says, “you probably shouldn’t be lifting and stuff.”

            Stiles sighs, “Let’s not… talk about it, um, until after breakfast.  Ok?”

            Derek begins to feel better after a couple hours.  Just being close to his mate seems to build his strength.  Stiles takes his hand and leads him upstairs.  Derek doesn’t slam him into the wall quite as hard as usual, but he moans with pleasure all the same.

            The pack sleeps at Lydia’s house that night.


	14. Curiosity killed the werewolf

            The whole house awakens to the sound of retching echoing from the bathroom.  Derek knocks on the door.

            “Please leave me alone,” Stiles groans.  Derek sits down outside the door and waits.  The pack files by on their way downstairs.  He waves them on.

            Stiles flushes the toilet and turns the faucet on.  Derek hears him put his hand on the door knob, but the next thing he hears is the second wave of nausea hit.

            “Can I get you anything?”  Derek just wants to do something to help.

            “No…” Stiles whines.  After a few more minutes Stiles unlocks the door.  Derek hurries to stand up.  Stiles opens the door and leans against the frame.  “Do I look as green as I feel?”

            Derek walks him back to the bedroom.  He helps him into bed and kisses his forehead.  “Try to go back to sleep.”  Derek turns out the light and goes down to the kitchen to be with the pack.

 

…

~1 week ago~

            Everyone is crowded around the kitchen island.  Stiles has been back for a whole day.

            “So, how did this happen exactly?” asks Scott.  Stiles slides the book over to him.

            “Werewolves are sexist.  Turns out, hey!, the alpha female actually has to be a female.”  Stiles is clearly back to his old self now.

            “So, being a shape shifter, his shape shifted,” adds Derek.

            “Not completely, thank God.  I seriously would have murdered you.”

            “But you’re still a guy.”  Scott, as usual, is really confused.  Jackson leans over and points to a picture of a wolf.

            “When the time comes, whoa, that sounds weird; anyway, that’s what I’ll look like.  I’ll, like, fully wolf out, tail and all.”

            “So, what’ll the kid look like?”  Scott says horror seeping onto his face.

            “No one knows,” Stiles actually laughs.  “you see, a wolf-mom…”

            “She wolf,” supplies Lydia.

            “… is so protective, she finds a spot off by herself and won’t let anyone near her.”

            Derek interjects, “When the pack can see the child, it looks like a human.  So does the… she wolf.”  Lydia smiles.

            “So the question is- does it come out looking like a wolf and change, or is it human all along.”  Stiles waves his hands mysteriously.

            “Why can’t the mother just tell what it’s like afterward?” Allison asks.

            “This scenario only happens to male alpha female werewolves.  For anyone else it’s just a normal birth.  Since it’s not normal,” Derek continues, “it completely exhausts both the body and the mind of the mother.  They don’t remember any small details afterward.”

            “Small details?!” Scott shouts.  “What your kid looks like –dog or human- is a small detail?!”

            “It’s not really that big of a deal,” huffs Jackson.

            “You could tape it,” Scott offers.  The whole group groans.

            “Eww!  You want to watch your naked, male, best friend give birth?”  Stiles gags out.

            “You’ll have fur!”

            The whole group laughs.  Then they quiet down and don’t speak for a while.  Lydia breaks the silence.

            “Is it bad that I’m excited?”

            Stiles rubs his hands over his head.  He groans, “I’m kinda excited, too.”  Everyone smiles.  They now know that it’s okay to be happy about it.

            “You won’t be excited when the morning sickness hits,” smiles Allison.

            “Yeah right.  My stomach’s made of solid steel!”

 

…

~present~

            The toilet flushes upstairs.


	15. My heart skips a beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just listen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the comments and kudos! I love all my readers!!!

            It’s almost 2am but the whole pack is gathered in the living room watching a movie.  Well, Stiles isn’t watching.  He’s curled up fast asleep on the couch.

            Lydia’s the first to hear it.

            “Shhh!  Guys, guys, listen.”  The whole group looks at her oddly.

            “What?” Jackson asks, annoyed that she’s interrupted “Hoosiers”.

            “Just listen.”  The group focuses on the small whoosy sound.  “Hear it?”

            “Yeah, yeah I hear it.”                        

            They all crowd in close to Stiles.

            “It’s amazing,” says Allison.  She’s only been a wolf for a couple months so it takes her the longest to hear it.

            “Wow,” Derek is speechless.  He’s usually speechless, but this time he has a reason to be.  Everyone struggles to get the closest to Stiles’ stomach.  The noise disturbs his slumber.  Sleepily, he can hear them shushing each other.  He opens his eyes and sees their happy faces.

            “What?  Was I running in my sleep again?  You didn’t record it, did you?”

            “No, listen.”  Scott smiles.  “The heart’s beating.”

            “Oh.”  Stiles lies his head back down and closes his eyes again.  Then he realizes what they’re talking about.  He sits straight up on the couch and places his hand over his stomach.  “Oh my gosh.”

            “That’s so cool,” Jackson states.  Scott moves in and puts his head on his best friend’s stomach.

            “What are you doing?”  Stiles pushes him away.

            “Come on, man, just let me listen.”

            “It’s weird.”

            “It’s not weird.  It’s awesome.”

            “No, _it’s_ awesome, but you resting your head on my abs is _weird_.  Listen from a distance, will ya?”

            “Fine,” Scott pouts.

            No one even tries to focus on the rest of the movie.  After a few minutes, Stiles gives in and lets them lean on his stomach to listen.  Even Jackson takes a turn.  Derek is completely overjoyed.  He has been slowly relaxing and letting his guard down ever since he met Stiles, but these past few months have changed him into a whole new person.

            “Oh my gosh, you guys,” Stiles whispers, “I’m actually going to have a baby.”


	16. Turning

            Derek and Stiles press against each other.  They are kissing and nibbling at each other’s lips.

            “You smell so good,” Derek speaks into his lover’s neck.

            “Not half bad yourself,” Stiles grins.  He shifts his weight and rolls on top of Derek.  He forcefully pins Derek to the bed and leans down.

            Derek rubs his hand up Stiles’ lower back. He literally shivers with pleasure.  When he opens his eyes they’re glowing bright brown.  He licks his lips.

            Suddenly Stiles turns his head to the side and clamps his eyes shut.

            “What’s wrong?”  Derek is worried.  Stiles rolls over on his back and breathes in deeply.  After a moment he opens his eyes.

            “I started to shift.  I… I…”  Stiles has only shifted against his will once.  This isn’t like him, and he’s a little freaked out.

            “It’s okay, Stiles.”

            “I wasn’t in control.  I…”

            “It was just the mix of your hormones and the fact that we were starting to get it on.  You…”

            “Starting to get it on?  Are you serious?  We’re mates, and you’re too embarrassed to say ‘having sex’.”  Derek blushes, and Stiles relaxes a bit.

            The mood being completely ruined, Derek can hear the pack entering the house.  No need to spend the night somewhere else tonight.  He cringes, reminded of the fact that his pack can sense almost any time he’s getting… having sex.  Stiles pulls him from his reverie.  He’s rubbing his hand over his stomach.  It has begun to expand ever so slightly.

            “I gotta tell my dad about this.”

            “You haven’t told him?!  Stiles!”  Derek sits up and glares at his mate.

            “How…” he huffs, “how am I supposed to tell him that his _son_ is _pregnant_?  That doesn’t happen, Derek.”

            “I’ll do it, then.”  Derek stands up.

            “Derek!  Don’t you dare!  He’ll shoot you!”

            “And I’ll heal.”

            “And he’ll shoot you again!  Oh my gosh, no, you can’t tell him.”

            “You have to tell him.  You can’t hide it for nine months and then be like…”

            “Like ‘hey Dad, me and Derek adopted a baby.  It’s from Russia so we had to go there to pick it up.  That’s why you haven’t seen me around for the past few months’.  Derek, that could work.”  Stiles beams as if his plan is genius.

            “You’re not telling him that.”

            “I’ll tell him the truth tomorrow.”


	17. Sweet Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No…” Stiles looks down and tries to stop the inevitable. “Nothing happened…” He covers his mouth with one hand and grabs at the wall with the other. “Oh boy.” He takes off running and barely makes it to the bathroom in time.

~4 weeks ago~

            “Nine months from now, you’ll be a mommy!” Lydia smiles.

            “It is _nine_ months, right?”  Allison directs her question to Derek, but Stiles is the one to answer.

            “Average wolf gestation is sixty three days or nine weeks.”  They all look at him like he’s the weirdest person on the planet.  Even Lydia is shocked that he knows that off the top of his head.  “What?  I get bored sometimes.”

            “At least it’s something you had an excuse to look up,” says Jackson.

            “No.  I looked that up the summer after sixth grade.”  They all roll their eyes.  “I mean, I looked it up the other day.  Pshhh, you really thought I was _that kid_.  Nah…”  He self-consciously smiles at the group.  “Anyways, wolf gestation is nine weeks, but werewolves aren’t actually wolves.  We’re shapeshifters, nearly completely human, so our gestation resembles that of human gestation.  Though there are some web pages mentioning something about twenty weeks, but you can never tell if those are written by actual werewolves or creepy people who _think_ they’re werewolves.”

            “Yeah, probably the second one,” Scott laughs.

            “Yeah, probably.  And, in case you’re wondering, I really did just look that up a few days ago.”

 

…

~Present day~

            “Ok, Stiles, you can do this.”  Stiles turns the door handle and slowly goes in.  “Dad, are you home?”

            “Yeah, come on in.  I’m in the dining room.”  Stiles walks through the house.  As he gets to the opening between the kitchen and the dining room, a wave of nausea hits him.

            “Oh, not now.”  He knew he shouldn’t have come so early in the morning.  He breathes deeply, swallows and walks in.

            “What’s up?”  As he looks up, he sees how white his son looks.  “Are you okay?  What’s wrong?  Did something happen?”

            “No…”  Stiles looks down and tries to stop the inevitable.  “Nothing happened…”  He covers his mouth with one hand and grabs at the wall with the other.  “Oh boy.”  He takes off running and barely makes it to the bathroom in time.

            As he finishes, he looks up at his dad.

            “Did you eat a spoiled rabbit?” the Sheriff tries to joke.

            Stiles smiles.  “No, Dad.  Um… I’m pregnant.”

            Sheriff Stilinski furrows his brows and then smiles.  “Funny.  No really, are you sick?”

            “No, Dad.  I’m serious.  I’m pregnant.”  He looks up from his spot on the floor.  “That was morning sickness.  You’re going to have a grandpuppy.”  Stiles stands up but then clutches the gray faux-marble countertop.  “Oh boy.”  He kneels back down.

            “You’re serious?”  Mr. Stilinski asks over his son’s retching.  Stiles shakes his head affirmatively into the toilet bowl.  “What? How?!  Stiles!  Wha…?” he stammers.

            “Uh, Dad, I’m gonna need a minute,” he croaks out.

            “Sure, take your time.  I mean, this is normal.  My son is a pregnant werewolf.”

            “Dad.”

            “Yeah, right.”  His dad turns and leaves the bathroom.

            As Stiles comes out of the bathroom, his dad tosses him a piece of candy.  He looks at it, confused.

            “Sucking candy.  It used to really help your mom.”

            “You’re taking this _really_ well.”

            “I’ve learned to expect the unexpected with you, kid.”  Stiles smiles, and they hug.


	18. Plans for tomorrow

            Stiles is eighteen weeks along and his stomach is clearly rounded.  It looks strange considering his normal body shape.  As long as he wears loose shirts he can hide it in public, barely.  The layers help.  Lots and lots of layers.

            “What am I gonna wear?”  Stiles looks horrified.  “I mean, they don’t sell men’s maternity clothes.”

            “But they do sell sweat pants,” Jackson smugly smiles.

            “How am I going to look sexy for my husband while wearing sweat pants?  These pajama jeans look bad enough.”

            “You look sexy no matter what you wear.”  Derek leans down and kisses him on the lips.

            “Get a room,” Lydia groans.

            “Oh, we have a room,” Stiles grins.  “We have a whole house.  This is it actually, so, if you don’t like our displays of affection, you’re free to leave.”  Stiles giggles as Derek spins the bar stool around so they’re facing each other.

            “You tell ‘em, tiger.”  Derek smiles before he attacks his mate’s face.  Stiles wraps his legs around him.

            “Oh come on you guys.  We’re trying to eat breakfast here,” says Scott with fake annoyance.

            Stiles stops kissing Derek and smiles.  He grabs the alpha’s hand and places it on his stomach.  “Feel that?”  Stiles smiles as Derek smiles, and they kiss again.

            “You can feel it kicking?!”  Allison jumps up and runs to them.  Everyone pushes each other away so they can get a chance.

            “One at a time guys.”  Stiles takes each hand and puts it over the right spot.  “Haven’t you ever heard of taking turns?”  Derek whispers ‘pack mom’, and Stiles playfully punches him.

            As Jackson takes his turn he begins to think out loud.  “I wonder if it’s a boy or a girl.”

            “It’s clearly a girl,” Lydia says as she rolls her eyes.

            “Nuh-uh,” says Scott, “it’s a boy.”

            “I wish there was a way we could find out,” Allison says.  “If Deaton could do an ultrasound or something.”

            “Actually… I already know,” Stiles smiles.

            “Are you serious?!”  Scott jumps up.  “How?”

            “I don’t know how, I just know.”

            “Positively?” Lydia questions.

            “One hundred percent.”

            “Tell us!”  Jackson is likely the most excited one out of all of them.  Stiles glances at Derek, who rolls his eyes.

            “It’s a girl.”  The whole pack erupts in excitement, especially the three pack females.

            Lydia squeals.  “This is perfect.  I’ve been planning your baby shower for weeks.  Now, I can finally put the finishing touches on it.  And, the nursery!  Oh my gosh, this is perfect!”  She runs out of the room to go plan everything out.


	19. By any other name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight time jumps. I originally was planning on writing one story, but then decided to break it into three parts.
> 
> I'll leave you all with my favorite chapter until I post again!!

            Stiles has a baby name book resting on his rounded belly.  At thirty two weeks, there’s clearly no way to hide it.  He’s been stuck at the Hale house for week after week after week.  At least he can roam around the Preserve a bit and not be seen by the public.

            Derek has entrusted the naming process to Stiles, though he’s secretly hoping he gets to have a Laura in his life once again.  Stiles has been saying every single name aloud for hours now.  He has slowly gone from Abigail to Deanna to Heather to Kim, and now he’s in the ‘L’s.

            Derek is too nervous to even breathe.

“Lacy…Laina…Lana…Larissa…”

Here it comes.

“Macey…”

What?  He read out every single name ‘A’ through Larissa, and he completely and utterly skips Laura!  Derek is shocked and heartbroken.  He lets a whimper rise up from his soul.

Stiles looks up from the book.  “What?  What’s wrong?”  He stares right into his mate’s eyes.

Derek looks away.  “Nothing.  I just… Nothing.”  Stiles goes back to the book, and Derek stands to leave.  He looks back.  “Actually,” Stiles looks back up, “Stiles, I was hoping maybe you’d choose the name Laura.”

            Stiles looks back at his book.  “Well, that’s stupid.”  Derek hangs his head and slunks toward the other room.  How could his mate say such a hurtful thing?  “You can’t name a kid Laura Laura.  Don’t you realize how bad they’d be teased in school?”  Stiles laughs.

            “What?”  Derek turns around.  Stiles sees tears in his eyes.

            “Why are you crying?”  Stiles forces his body to stand up- really, it is as hard as it looks on TV- and goes to him.  “Hey, if you really want to name her Laura Laura, I guess we can.  Sometimes people have double names like that, I guess?”

            “What are you… What are you talking about?”  Derek seems confused.

            “I’m talking about your choice for our child’s middle name.  What are you talking about?”  Stiles puts his hand on Derek’s shoulder.

            “Middle name?”

            “Yeah, middle name,” he emphasizes.  “What do you think I’ve been trying to pick out for the past three hours?”

            “Middle name?”  When Stiles doesn’t respond this time Derek continues.  “I thought you were choosing her first name!”

            “No, silly.  I’ve known her first name since the moment I knew it was a ‘her’.”  Stiles grins wider than one would think is humanly possible.

            Derek pulls him in and hugs him tight.  “I love you so much!”  He kisses him.  He lets go and wipes at his eyes.

            “Are you okay?”  Stiles is concerned.  He’s the one with all the excess hormones after all.  He, as always, doesn’t realize how amazing he is.

            “I’m fine.”  Derek forces a smile and turns to go.

            “You’re really weird,” Stiles smiles as he awkwardly eases himself back onto the couch.  He opens the book again.  “Madeline… Mallory…”


	20. Ouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Honey, you're not fine." She lifts his head up. "Look at me. How long has this been going on?"

            Everyone’s there.  Derek, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Boyd, Isaac, Erica, his dad, and Scott’s mom.  The party has been perfect.  Lydia thought of everything; the decorations, the meal, the games, the dessert, everything.

            Lydia and Jackson’s gift was the nursery.  The door had been locked for weeks.  It was beautiful.  Everything looks like a “sweet shop in heaven” according to Scott.

            Stiles had sincerely thanked the both of them, but now he’s back downstairs in the kitchen, leaning over the island with his eyes clamped shut.

            Mrs. McCall comes in with some dirty dishes and sees him.  “Stiles?  Are you okay?”  She switches into nurse mode and hurries over to him.

            “Yeah I’m fine,” he squeaks out.

            “Honey, you’re not fine.”  She lifts his head up.  “Look at me.  How long has this been going on?”

            “Ehh, since about… all day.”  He whines as another contraction wracks his body.

            “You’ve been in labor all day and you haven’t told anyone?!”

            “Lydia would kill me if I ruined her party.”

            “You should be at the hospital.  You’re probably completely dilated by now…”

            “You do realize I’m still a guy, right?”

            “Oh… yeah, what do you need to do, then?”

            “I’ll find a spot off by myself and wolf out.  But, I don’t feel compelled to do so, yet, so I’m fine.”  He hears the group coming down the stairs.  “Just forget about it, please.”  Stiles plasters a smile on his face and walks back out to rejoin the party.

 

            An hour later, Stiles starts to feel jittery.  He looks down at his hand and flexes his fingers.  He slips out through the back door when he thinks no one is looking.  He knows that he is walking, but he doesn’t know how or where to.  It’s like he has no control of his body.  He doesn’t like it, but there’s really nothing he can do about it.  Stiles comes to the entrance of the hidden basement and slowly enters.

            Melissa sees Stiles leave and follows along.  She ducks into the basement tunnel and tip toes behind him.  She can see him wobbling down the hallway.  He leans against the cold cement wall and slides down to his hands and knees.

            Melissa can hear the sound of bones cracking.  She wants to rush to him, but something tells her to stay back.  The whimpering slowly turns to a rumbling growl as his face elongates into a muzzle.

            It doesn’t even look like Stiles.  Even with everything she has learned about werewolves, she wouldn’t have believed it was possible.  But, she saw it with her own eyes.  Her eyes never lie.

            The wolf in front of her whimpers as a contraction comes.

            “Shhh… It’s okay.”  She holds her hand out and slowly walks toward him.  “Stiles, it’s okay.”

            He growls and bares his teeth.  His fur bristles, and he stalks toward her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank each and every one of you for reading and commenting on my fic!!!! You're all awesome!


	21. Nurse please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek runs out the door yelling at the worried group to stay put.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter!

Chapter 21:

 

~Rarely the she wolf chooses a pack female to aid in the birth process.  The female must be trustworthy and is often a mother figure.”  - Jacques Hale, 1627~

 

            The pack realizes that Stiles is missing just as Derek’s phone rings.

            “Derek, you need to bring some towels down to your basement.”

            “What?  What’s going on?  Are you with Stiles?”  Derek and the rest of the pack feel tension in the air.

            “Yes, I’m with Stiles.  We’re in your basement.  The baby’s coming.”  Derek can hear Stiles whimper in the background.  “I need you to bring me some towels.  Everything’s okay, just don’t come in.  Leave them at the door.  He’ll probably attack if anyone comes in.”

            Derek runs up the stairs.  “How are you with him, then?”  He grabs some towels and leaps back down the stairs.

            “I don’t know.  He just let me.”  Stiles howls in pain.  As Derek hears it over the phone, the rest of the pack hears it as it echoes up under the house.

            Derek runs out the door yelling at the worried group to stay put.

            After he hands off the towels to Melissa, Derek stands at the gate and waits.  It takes about thirty minutes for her to call his name.  He charges in as soon as he hears her.  The first thing he sees is his mate.  Melissa has covered him up using his shirt.  The towels are piled in the corner of the dark room.  Then, he sees the baby.  She’s wrapped sweetly in the fluffiest towel.

            Melissa stands up.  “Say hello to your new daughter.”

            Derek is nervous to hold her at first, but his fatherly instinct kicks in, and his heart melts.  Stiles weakly looks up at him.

            “Laura Nicole Hale,” Stiles grins.

            “She’s beautiful, Stiles.”  Derek can’t take his eyes off his sweet little angel.  “You did great.  You…”

            “I did something.”

            “Yeah, you did something.”

 

            Derek wraps Stiles up so he can get him back into the house.  His stomach is already as flat as it was before he got pregnant.  Derek picks him up and carries him out.  Mrs. McCall takes the baby.  Derek enters the house first.  Mr. Stilinski worriedly asks if his son is okay.

            “I’m fine, Dad.”  Stiles assures his dad with a yawn, even though he’s too weak to open his eyes.  Derek carries him up to bed and helps him wash off.

            “Where’s Laura?”  Derek can tell that Stiles is too tired to really know what’s going on, but still, the only thing on his mind is his daughter.

            “Scott’s mom has her.  She’s showing her off to the pack.”

            “Go get her.”

            “Ok.”  Derek goes out the door and goes down to the living room.  Mr. Stilinski is holding his new grandchild.  The whole pack is cooing and awing.

            “Stiles wants to see her.”  Mr. Stilinski lets Derek take the precious bundle.  Derek slowly walks up the stairs and enters the sparsely lit room.  He can hear the sound of Stiles gently snoring.  He isn’t heartless enough to wake him up, so he sits down gently on the bed and stares at his daughter.

            “Laura,” he tries out.  “Laura Nicole Hale.  You’re perfect.  You’re going to be spoiled rotten in no time.”

            After a few hours, Stiles begins to wake.  “I wanna hold her.”

            “Shhh… Can you sit up?”  Stiles sits up and yawns.  Derek transfers the sleeping girl into his mate’s arms and then crawls behind him to help hold him up.  Stiles lets his head fall back on Derek’s shoulder.

            “I love her already.  She’s perfect, Derek.”

            “You’re both perfect.”

            They kiss each other.

            “I love you, Stiles.”

            “I love you, Sourwolf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!! Part 2 will be up shortly. It is a group of one-shots that lead up to the third and final section. It isn't finished yet, so if anyone wants to give me a prompt, leave it in the comments! I'm open to ideas for stories about the first few years of Laura's life. Let me know!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wolf of Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634812) by [Mordraugsereg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordraugsereg/pseuds/Mordraugsereg)




End file.
